1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present general inventive concept relate to a computer and a battery charging method thereof, and more particularly, to a computer which can determine whether to cut off supply of power to a battery, and a battery charging method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable computer, such as a notebook computer and a personal digital assistant (PDA), having a battery attached thereto is widely utilized as it can be carried and used while in motion. Generally, the computer uses an external power source as its main power supply through an AC/DC adapter or other known power devices in the art, and a battery as its auxiliary power supply. The battery can be recharged by the adapter. A Lithium-Ion battery is often used as the battery because it has high stability and a long lifetime.
A conventional computer, receiving external electric power, supplies the external electric power both to the battery, which is attached to the computer, to charge the battery and to a system part.
In this case, although the battery is attached to the computer, only power from the applied external electric power is supplied to the system part. The electric power of the battery is not supplied to the system part in order to keep the battery in a fully charged state. However, maintaining the battery in the fully charged state decreases the maximum chargeable capacity of the battery and decreases the lifetime of the battery.